Fighting Against Fate
by CyberDracomon
Summary: A pure Takari romance since this place could use more of them. TK wants to ask Kari out, but gets a twist of fate he didn't expect. Warning to Davis/Daisuke fans, though, this is mainly for Takari fans, but if you like TK and Kari fics, I hope this won't


Fighting Against Fate  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: I've noticed a drop in new TK/Kari fics, so I decided to do this fast, stand alone fic between my major fanfics like The Greatest Power and my next big fic, The Double Digidestined. This time it's just TK/Kari, no action like my last fic, but I hope you'll like it all the same. It's set 5 years after the defeat of Apocalymon, making TK and Kari 13 years old. Also, since I had to have a "villain", I went with the traditional fanfic version of Davis/Daisuke, a jerk, so to Davis/Daisuke fans, I'm sorry I had to do it, please don't get mad at me, this is a TK/Kari fic after all. With that said, please read, review, and most importaintly, enjoy! ^_^)  
  
(Special Note: This fanfic is dedicated to Takeru24 and Lace123, the two that got me into writing Digimon and TK/Kari fics and two authors I'm proud to have as friends. If you haven't already, check out their fanfics, too, they've both very talented authors and if you're a TK/Kari fan, I promise their stories won't disappoint you.)  
  
TK sat back on his bed with a cordless phone in his hand. For the past half hour he had been staring at it, thinking of who to call. There was one he really wanted to call but couldn't bring himself to do it. Just thinking about it too long made TK's hands sweat. He wanted to try to call his brother for advice, but he didn't know how he would react. TK swallowed hard and started dialing his brother's number, too scared to dial the other number. He figured if anyone could help in this situation his brother could. TK put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up on the other end, half hoping Matt didn't pick up right away. He heard the ringing suddenly stop and a slight click, signalling someone picked up. TK again swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hello?" TK's dad said on the other end. TK sighed in relief, glad he had another minute to compose himself.  
  
"Hi dad, it's TK." TK said into the phone. "Is Matt there? I need to talk to him, it's kind of importaint." TK knew his dad would go on with questions about how he was doing unless he got to the point fast.  
  
"Um, sure, just a second..." TK's dad said. TK heard a quiet thud as his dad set the phone down to get Matt. TK kept taking deep breaths, trying to contain himself. All too soon, Matt had picked up the phone line.  
  
"Hey little bro!" Matt said, glad his brother called. It was actually kind of rare, it was easy enough to visit each other.  
  
"Hi Matt..." TK said, not sure if he was ready for this. "I've gotta ask you something... just promise you won't laugh, okay?" TK didn't want to chance anything with this.  
  
"Of course, you can ask me anything." Matt said, reasuring TK. "So what's up?" Matt did sound a little nervous, not knowing what to expect from TK. TK took a deep breath, doing his best to work up some courage.  
  
"Well..." TK started, feeling his throat knot up again. "Matt... How did you... first ask out a girl?" TK clenched his eyes shut, again worried about his brother's reaction.  
  
"TK, you serious?" Matt said, not believing what he just heard. "You want to ask someone out?" TK relaxed a little, glad his brother didn't laugh.  
  
"Yeah..." TK admitted. "Every time I want to call her and ask I can't even dial her phone number. How did you ask out your first girlfriend?" TK figured his brother had to go on plenty of dated before.  
  
"Well I wasn't much older than you, really." Matt replied. "I called her and asked if she wanted to do anything that weekend. It took an hour to get the guts to call but we ended up having a great time." Something in Matt's head suddenly clicked as a quick thought went through his mind. "TK... who is this girl you want to ask out so badly?" This was a question TK was fearing. He felt like hanging up and forgetting he called, but it was too late for that.  
  
"Well, um..." TK choked out. "It's, well..." Now or never he thought to himself. "Kari... I want to ask out Kari..." TK listened for whatever reaction Matt would make, but only heard silence for a minute.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Matt said, surprising TK quite a bit. "Somehow I thought you two would get together sooner or later, I'm just surprised it took this long." TK could feel himself start blushing a little at the comment. "Just call and ask her out, the worst she can do is say no. You two have been best friends for years, you shouldn't be this scared." TK smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah..." TK said. "Thanks Matt, I will." TK at least had some blind confidence now, all he needed now was some luck.  
  
"Great. Good luck, bro!" Matt said, hanging up the phone. TK took the phone away from his ear and hit the off button, only to again turn it on and start dialing in the number of Tai and Kari's home. His hand started shaking as he had most of the number dialed, making it hard to punch in the last few digits. He finally managed to, putting the phone to his ear again. He was hoping Tai or one of his parents would pick up before Kari did. After only one ring he heard the click of someone picking up.  
  
"Hello?" A young female voice said. It was definatly Kari, making TK get nervous all over again. He was really hoping for an extra minute or two to get ahold of himself.  
  
"Hi Kari..." TK managed to say past the lump in his throat, now bigger than before.  
  
"Oh, hey TK!" Kari said. "You don't call very often, something up?" TK was hoping she wouldn't ask that, but it was too late now, he was in too far.  
  
"Well yeah, sort of..." TK said. "I just wanted... to ask you something really quick, that's all..." TK felt his gut twisting around inside of him, which didn't help much with keeping himself composed.  
  
"Oh?" Kari said back. "What did you want to ask me?" TK felt like every part of him was shaking, which it pretty much was. If he didn't ask now, he'd never find out.  
  
"Well... I, um..." TK wasn't sure what to say or how to ask, just that he had to now. "Kari... would you, uh... I mean, will you go out with me this weekend?" TK felt his heart stop as he asked, hoping for a good answer. The phone had gone silent on the other end. TK held his breath, prepaired for best or worst.  
  
"TK..." Kari said after a minute. "I'd love to..." Kari said, but there was something wrong with the tone in her voice. She sounded almost... regretful... "...but I already have a date with Davis this weekend, he asked me out a few hours ago." TK felt his heart drop into his feet when she said this. He wanted to throw the phone across the room. "I'm sorry, TK..." Kari said. TK did his best to hold back a few tears that threatened to come out.  
  
"It's ok, Kari..." TK lied. "I hope you have a good time..." TK knew Davis always had a big crush on Kari, but he never thought Kari would agree to go out with him.  
  
"Thanks, TK." Kari said, her familiar tone returning. "I'm glad I have you as my best friend." TK couldn't help it anymore and hit the off button on the phone, setting it down on the table next to his bed. TK rolled over onto his belly and rested his head on a pillow, thinking about Kari's last words.  
  
"Friend..." TK said, starting to cry, not caring if anyone came in and saw. "That's all I'll ever be to her..." TK buried his face in the pillow and let his tears flow free, soaking a large area of the pillow. He eventually nodded off, asleep on the wet pillow. During his nap he still had dreams of Kari in his mind and nightmares of her and Davis dating...  
  
**********  
  
Kari hung up the phone, half in disbelief and half in saddness. She didn't tell anyone, but she always hoped TK would ask her out someday, she wished he had better timing though. She never intended to go out with Davis, he was just a friend to her, but she didn't have much choice in the matter.  
  
"Het Kari, who was that on the phone?" Tai said from behind Kari. Kari cleared her throat quickly, hoping she didn't sound upset. She turned around to face her brother.  
  
"Just TK..." Kari said. "He asked me out..." Tai knew where this was going, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.  
  
"You told him you had a date with Davis this weekend, right?" Tai said, concerned. Kari nodded, closing her eyes. "Well can't you just call it off? You said you didn't want to go out with Davis anyway." Kari opened her eyes, shaking her head no.  
  
"It's harder than that." Kari said. "For the past two weeks he's been everywhere. At my locker, in class, walking home, even online. Every time he saw me he asked me out and I said no every time. Today he called 6 times in a row and I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to say yes so he'd stop following me everywhere."  
  
"He sounds obsessed..." Tai said, taking in everything. "Well there's always next weekend, right?" Kari nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess..." Kari replied. "It's just that if I had held in just a little longer I'd be on a date with TK Saturday instead of Davis. It's kind of depressing..." Saturday was only a day away and before Kari just worried about it, now she almost dreaded it.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, TK woke up with a stiff neck from laying down wrong, but he didn't care, not anymore. He still couldn't believe Kari was going out with Davis Saturday... TK did a quick double take and realized it was Saturday, he had slept all night on his tear drenched pillow. TK forced himself to stand up from his bed and leave his room, not wanting to stay there too long. Once outside of his room, he saw a clock on the wall that read it was just past noon, which surprised him since he normally didn't sleep so late. TK wasn't sure what to do, so he went back to his room and picked up the phone again, dialing his brother's number. He wasn't nearly as nervous, he wasn't capable of it at this point. The phone rang a few times, longer than it did yesterday, before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Matt's voice said. This time, TK was glad he got Matt on the first try. He didn't want to go through his dad this time.  
  
"Hey Matt, I've gotta talk to you..." TK said. He realized his tone was anguished and upset, he couldn't help it though. He knew his brother would realize it fast though.  
  
"TK... " Matt started. "Kari didn't reject you, did she?" TK felt a few more tears trying to escape when he heard this, but he held them back.  
  
"Worse..." TK said. "She said she was already going on a date with Davis today... Matt, if I asked any sooner that date would have been with me..." TK couldn't hold back and let a few teardrops fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He clenched his eyes shut, holding back any more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, TK..." Matt said. "Are you sure she said Davis, though?" TK opened his eyes, hearing a worried tone in Matt's voice.  
  
"Yeah, why?" TK said. He didn't know what to expect, something was wrong with this situation suddenly.  
  
"TK, I've heard a lot of things about Davis, not many were good, either." Matt said. TK suddenly became worried, listening to the phone as much as he could. "The last few girlfriends he's had said he was just some creep that just tried to make out all night. Do you know when he's picking up Kari or where they were going?" TK was a lot more worried, even scared now.  
  
"No, she didn't say..." TK said. "Guess I hung up too fast... I didn't think about asking, either." TK really wished he had, though.  
  
"Alright..." Matt said, a lot of regret in his voice. "Call Kari quick, warn her about Davis and get her to call the date off. You may be taking her out tonight after all." TK suddenly got hopeful at the sound of that. He was surprised his crest hadn't lit up on his chest.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." TK didn't wait for Matt's goodbye and hit the off button, hoping his brother would understand. He turned it on again fast and punched in Kari's number, placing the phone to his ear again. TK waited for half a minute before a busy signal came thought. TK hung up, then hit redial, but with the same results. "What lousy timing..." TK said, mentally kicking himself. He was about to call again when his mom popped into his room.  
  
"TK, honey, are you done with the phone?" His mom asked. "I need to make a few calls They might take a long time, too, so I'll need it as soon as possible." TK couldn't help but think everything was against him today. He handed the phone to his mom, who smiled at him quickly before returning to her own bedroom. Now TK was really lost. He couldn't call his brother or Kari and he didn't have anymore ideas.  
  
"I'll have to go myself..." TK said to himself, walking out of his room and toward the front door. He took another look at the clock, seeing it was now 12:30. It would be two before he got to Tai and Kari's appartment on foot, but he didn't care anymore. The only thing going through his head was warning Kari before their date started. TK opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind him. As soon as he was out he started running, hoping Davis wasn't the kind to start a date early.  
  
**********  
  
Tai kicked back on the couch and hit the TV remote, doing his best to kill some bordom. Kari was gone, already on her date, and his parents had to leave for a while so the house was his for the day. He thought about inviting Sora or Matt over for the day, but Matt and him might get into a fight and demolish the appartment and Sora and him would just spend the day kissing probably. His parents had also said he couldn't leave the house till they got home, stopping him from leaving, too. Tai just hoped he could spend the day to himself and just relax for once. No luck, though, as he heard someone pounding at the front door.  
  
"Never a peaceful moment..." Tai said to himself, getting up from his spot and walking to the door. He opened it to see TK on his knees, panting hard and sweating like he had been running non stop for hours. "TK?!" Tai said, confused and worried. He reached down and grabbed TK by the arms, helping him to his feet. With one arm around TK, Tai helped him over to the couch and sat him down, still panting. His face was beat red and his shirt was soaked in sweat.  
  
"TK, you shouldn't be running in this kind of weather, what were you thinking?!" Tai said. He didn't mean to sound paniced, but he did want to know badly.  
  
"I... don't... really... know..." TK said between breaths. "I couldn't... think of anything... else... but getting... here fast..." Tai ran to the kitchen and got a glass of ice water. He came back and gave it to TK, who gulped it down fast. Tai sat down in a chair nearby, waiting for a story behind this. "Thanks..." TK panted, setting the glass down on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"So what happened?" Tai asked. "You look like you've been running for hours." TK wasn't panting as hard now and did his best to answer.  
  
"I have..." TK said. "I couldn't call... so I ran here... from my house..." It was hard for Tai to believe, he didn't know why TK would try such a stunt.  
  
"TK, what was that importaint?" Tai asked. He only guessed it was because of something he had to do or say. TK had stopped panting and was down to long breaths, his face was turning its usual color too.  
  
"I had to warn Kari... about Davis..." TK said. "My brother said he has a bad reputation with dates..." Now Tai was the worried one.  
  
"Oh man... I knew something was strange about him..." Tai said. "He called a little after noon and said he was coming over early. It seemed a little creepy to start a date at one in the afternoon." TK was starting to piece things together.  
  
"That must have been the busy signal I got when I called..." TK said. "Did Kari say where they were going?" Tai shook his head no.  
  
"Davis probably wanted to keep it secret to surprise Kari, but now I don't think she's going to like the surprise..." Tai was getting worried from his own words, not to mention how much TK was worried from them. "Kari hasn't been on many dates but she usually insists they end with a walk in the park, you might catch her if you wait around there." TK nodded and jumped up, heading for the door. When he got to it, he realized something.  
  
"The park's too big, if I do catch her it'll be by pure luck." TK said to Tai, who had run off to the kitchen again. When he came back, he had a water bottle in his hand, the kind you had to squeeze to drink from.  
  
"Well good luck then." Tai said. "I'd come and help but mom would kill me if I left and she came home. I'll join you as soon as mom or dad gets home." With that Tai handed TK the water bottle. It was almost ice cold to the touch. "Just in case you overwork yourself again. Just make sure Kari gets home alright."  
  
"Thanks, Tai..." TK said. "I promise I'll find Kari..." TK left Tai's appartment and again started running, this time for the park. The only thing going through his mind was protecting Kari, he just hoped he could get to them in time.  
  
**********  
  
Davis and Kari ended up at the movie theater at a movie Kari hadn't even heard of. She hadn't been on many dates, but it was the first time she had to pay for her own ticket and popcorn, Davis only paid for himself. Davis had also perposly chosen two seats fairly far back, behind most of the people in the theater. Kari knew what he had in mind and was doing her best to just pay attention to the movie, leaning away from Davis and keeeping her hands locked together. To her the movie wasn't even that interesting, something about some kid with his yellow mouse, a red haired girl and a guy wearing a headband... none of it made much sense to her.  
  
"Something wrong, Kari?" Davis asked in a quiet tone, not wanting anyone to start complaining about him.  
  
"No, not at all." Kari answered quickly in the same quiet voice. "Why do you ask?" Kari knew she was obviously being defensive, she couldn't help it thought.  
  
"Well you've doing your best to keep away from me for starters." Davis said. "You aren't worried I'm going to try anything, are you?" Kari was being defensive because she never wanted to come on this date, but that was also a reason.  
  
"Well, no..." Kari said, lying a little. "I'm just nervous, that's all..." She didn't want to admit she didn't want to be here to begin with.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Kari." Davis said, trying to reasure her. "I've had a major crush on you for the longest time, I wouldn't try anything that might ruin that." Kari was kind of flattered Davis had such a crush on her. "You're safe with me, Kari, I promise, just relax a little." Kari felt a bit of comfort in those words, sitting up in her seat and putting her arms up on the arm rests. After a while she did manage to get into the movie, it was actually pretty good once she stopped being to tense. Kari got so into the movie she didn't even notice Davis putting his hand on top of Kari's, holding it lightly.  
  
**********  
  
The sun was starting to set and TK had been back and forth through the park three times already with no sign of Kari or Tai. He guessed Tai's parents were taking longer than he thought they would. He was still carrying Tai's water bottle in his hand, now too warm to drink. He was too worried about Kari and hadn't even taken a sip from it. TK eventually made his way to a bench on a small hill that overlooked one of the park's main walkways. His legs felt like they would give way any second and he could still keep an eye on Kari in case she showed up. TK looked down both paths of the walkway and saw it pretty much barren, nobody walking along it at all.  
  
"Face it, TK..." TK said to himself. "Not one thing has gone your way today... It's like the world is against you finding Kari and warning her about Davis... Fate must be keeping me from finding Kari or something... Face it, you lost TK, for all you know it could be too late!" TK stopped at that last comment, shaken that he would even think it. He refused to think he was too late, he couldn't let Kari down. For a long while now he had a crush on Kari, but after all this he knew it wasn't that simple, a crush didn't describe it. He was in love with Kari, he knew that now. "Guess it's true..." TK said to himself. "...you don't really know what you have until you lose it..." TK brought his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them, curling into a ball. He rested his forhead on his knees and began to cry again, knowing he'd eventually have to give up and most likely he would have to soon.  
  
"Davis, stop!!" TK heard someone yell. It was definatly a female voice. TK looked over the hill and saw Kari, struggling to get out of Davis's grip. The hill wasn't that tall but it was high enough so that the two didn't notice him. Kari swung her free hand to slap Davis, but he grabbed it before it could get close enough to hit.  
  
"C'mon, Kari!" Davis said, a mean glare in his eye. "Just one kiss, that's all I want!" Davis tried to move in to kiss Kari when she got out of his grip, falling to the pavement walkway. TK couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew Davis had a bad reputation but that didn't even describe this. "I'm not taking no from an answer, Kari!" Davis warned. Kari looked up at him, a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"That's far enough..." TK said to himself. He looked at the water bottle in his hand, trying to decide if it was heavy enough. He hoped it was, raising it over his head, then throwing it as hard as he could at Davis. He played plenty of basketball so he had good aim with a ball, he hoped it was just as good with bottles. Luckily it was, nailing Davis in the side of the head, knocking him off the path and to the grassy area beside it. Kari wasn't sure what just happened, all she saw was a bottle come from nowhere and smack Davis in the head. She looked to the side to see where the bottle came from and saw TK, running down a nearby hill.  
  
"TK?!" Kari shouted, surprised to see him. Davis lifted himself onto one knee and looked up to see Kari, but instead saw TK, now standing between him and Kari.  
  
"What's this?!" Davis said, looking at TK. "The jealous boyfriend come to save the day?" TK glared at Davis, too angry to say anything about the boyfriend crack.  
  
"Get out of here, Davis..." TK said, picking up the water bottle at his feet. "You've done enough damage, just get out of here or else..." TK coldn't back up the threat, but the way he said it sounded like he could easily.  
  
"Or else what?" Davis said in defiance. "You aren't nearly as tough as me, you're too timid to fight, you're in no place to make threats." Davis was right, TK knew it, too. He always had been kind of timid, he never even got into a real fight before. Davis grinned and started running at TK, his fist drawn back to knock TK out in one shot. TK suddenly got an idea and pulled the cap of the water bottle open. He squeezed it hard, aiming the spray at Davis's feet, making his shoes and the pavement under them slick from the water. Davis slipped and fell backwards, landing on his back hard and knocking him dizzy.  
  
"Let's go before he's ready for round two!" TK said, tossing the empty bottle away. Kari didn't argue, following TK up the hill, leaving Davis on the ground, only starting to recover his senses. TK and Kari made sure they were a good distance away before stopping in a barren part of the park. The sun was getting lower and was now halfway past the trees in the distance. It almost looked like they were on fire. In any other situation the scenery would have been great, but not now. Once the two caught their breaths, TK turned to face Kari. He was going to ask what happened when Kari suddenly put her arms around TK's neck, crying against his shoulder. TK wasn't sure what to do, but put his arms around Kari, trying to comfort her.  
  
"TK..." Kari said, still crying. "I was so scared... he said he wouldn't try anything...he promised me I was safe with him... I can't believe I trusted that creep..." Kari's crying was slowing down as TK held her tighter.  
  
"Kari, it's okay..." TK said quietly, trying to use a soothing tone of voice. "Davis is gone now, he can't do anything to you anymore..." TK never did anything like this before, he just hoped he was doing a good job of it. Kari's crying had almost stopped so he guessed he was.  
  
"Thanks, TK..." Kari said, taking her head off of his shoulder. "I don't want to think of what I'd do without you... I never even wanted to go out with him, he asked me out for two straight weeks at every chance he got before I finally agreed. I only said yes so he'd stop talking about it." TK was finally putting everything together in his mind, but was still confused on parts of it.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, worried and curious about his next question. "Why did you turn him down for so long? He was nice enough when he wasn't acting like that and you didn't know about his reputation..." Kari giggled a little.  
  
"Well if you have to know..." Kari started, sounding a little nervous. "I'm in love with someone else..." TK felt something inside of him die on the spot as he heard this, like it had been ripped out and torn apart slowly. His curiosity wasn't part of it, though, leaving one last, yet painful question.  
  
"...With who...?" TK said, letting his embrace losen up. Kari looked down, unsure how to answer.  
  
"Well..." Kari said, lifting up her head and looking at TK. "You've been my best friend for a long time, I guess I can tell you..." TK was prepairing for the worst. He thought maybe someone from school, maybe Izzy... what he didn't expect was Kari leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, kissing him with passion. TK's eyes opened wide, surprised by the reaction, but he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, unable or unwilling to do otherwise. It felt strange, like a lightning bolt just surged through him. After about half a minute, Kari drew away, much to TK's regret. TK opened his eyes, looking into Kari's, and saw something he didn't see before. Something he couldn't describe, but he knew it was something only for him to see.  
  
"Kari, I don't..." TK began to say before Kari put her hand against TK's mouth, making him stop talking. Kari was gently smiling at him, a kind of smile TK never saw from her before.  
  
"TK, it's you..." Kari said, a sweet, quiet tone in her voice. "I love you... I have for a long time... Ever since you promised to protect me in the Digiworld when we were 8 I knew you weren't just a normal friend, you were more somehow, I couldn't explain or describe it... as I got older, I thought it was a crush, but eventually I realized I really did love you... it's been two years since I realized that and I loved you even more every day... I wish I could have told you sooner..." Kari put her head on TK's shoulder, relieved she finally said something. TK held onto her tighter, putting a hand lightly on the back of her head, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Kari, I'm glad you told me..." TK said, again almost in tears, but tears of joy this time. "All day, ever since Matt told me about Davis, I couldn't stop worrying about you... I had to find you, warn you... and protect you. Kari, you're everything to me, you always have been... I love you too, more than anything I do..." TK let a few joyful tears fall. Kari was starting to cry, too, just as happy as TK. Neither could ever remember being as happy as they were at that moment. The two again leaned in, kissing each other again, sealing their newfound love.  
  
"Guess my date's over." Kari said jokingly as she broke the kiss. TK giggled, then got a quick idea.  
  
"Well who said it started?" TK said. "You said you didn't want to go out with Davis, would you mind if I took his place? It's not even completely dark yet, we can catch a movie if you want." Kari only had to think about it for a second before smiling.  
  
"Sure, as long as we see a different movie than the one Davis wanted to see." Kari said. TK's eyes widened like he couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"Davis picked the movie?" TK said. Kari let go of TK's neck and dropped one hand to her side, leaving the other one to hold onto TK's hand.  
  
"Well yeah..." Kari answered. "It was weird, it was the first time I paid for my own ticket, he even borrowed money from me so he could get himself a soda." TK looked almost offended.  
  
"Suddenly that hit with a bottle seems like it wasn't enough." TK joked. "Come on, let's hurry so we can catch the next movie, and this time it's my treat." TK smiled at her, one thing Kari could never resist.  
  
"Sounds great" Kari said, walking off with TK with her head on his shoulder. Things for both of them felt perfect and TK felt like he managed to beat Fate. For all the troubles he had today, he knew it was worth it. Just as they were leaving the park, someone chased after them, staying well out of sight and behind anything that would hide him.  
  
"That's going too far, TK..." Davis said, glaring at the one Kari was now with. "Nobody takes Kari away from me!" He continued to follow, ducking behind a row of bushes nearby that lead almost all the way to the movie theater.  
  
**********  
  
TK and Kari eventually found themselves back at the park, this time from a better situation. They just came from the movie theaters and it was now a night sky with a full moon overhead. This time, Kari did pick the movie and the date couldn't have been better for either one of them. They were now sitting hand in hand on a bench at Kari's favorite part of the park, a spot beside a small pond that reflected the moonlight above. Kari was watching the flashing light on the pond, resting her head on TK's shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Kari said silently. TK suddenly decided to try something else as an idea went through his head.  
  
"Yeah..." TK admitted. "Not nearly as beautiful as you..." Kari looked up at TK and blushed, flattered by the comment.  
  
"Isn't that an old line?" Kari joked. "Can't you be just a bit more original?" TK took it as a challenge, thinking up something new.  
  
"Well yeah..." TK said. "But it's also a very true line..." Kari blushed again, a little brighter red this time.  
  
"That's more like it!" Kari joked, kissing TK on the cheek. It was everything TK ever dreamed of, more than that even. He never thought love was like this, but now that he did know he never wanted to forget it. Kari was perfect, to him at least, he couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.  
  
"Get away from her!" Someone from behind yelled, shoving TK off the bench. TK landed hard on the grass in front of the bench, landing on his arm and side. Kari immediatly jumped off the bench and kneeled down beside TK. The two looked back and saw Davis, glaring at TK.  
  
"Davis, what do you want?!" Kari said, angry. Davis walked around the bench and stood in front of TK and Kari. Kari stood to confront him, with TK still hurt from the fall.  
  
"Kari, he took you away from me, I couldn't just stand there and let him!" Davis tried approaching Kari, but she backed up before he could get close.  
  
"Took me away from me?" Kari said, outraged. "He saved me from you! What makes you think I was with you to begin with?!" Davis tried to approach again, but Kari was too mad at this point, glaring at him viciously that somehow held him back.  
  
"Kari, it's Fate..." Davis said, losing his glare for a pair of sympathetic eyes. "I love you, Kari, you and I are suppose to be together!"Kari couldn't believe what he was saying, it was like he was delusional.  
  
"Davis, get it through your head, I don't love you, I don't even like you anymore!" Kari shouted, almost ready to explode. "Just leave us alone!" TK had recovered some, but his arms were still sore from landing on them so suddenly. He looked up and saw Davis, again aproaching Kari, but he couldn't get up to stop him. TK did the only thing he could think of and reached for Davis's leg with his own legs, clampind on his ankle in attempt to trip him. Davis stumbled as his leg missed its step, but he was still standing with his leg held behind him. He glared down at TK before ripping his leg free, then set it back down, out of TK's reach. Davis turned back toward Kari, but got a surprise as a balled up fist came at him, nailing him in the mouth. Davis stumbled back a few feet before gripping his mouth with both hands and shutting his eyes in pain. TK, still on the ground, looked at Davis, then looked over at Kari, who was rubbing her fist. TK couldn't believe she would dare to actually punch someone, even if it was Davis.  
  
"Wow, Kari's got her brother's punch..." TK joked to himself. Kari looked over at TK and smiled, taking the joke as a compliment, before glaring at Davis again, now with his eyes open, but still with his hands over his mouth. Davis took a few steps back, half out of disbelief.  
  
"For the last time, go away!" Kari said, still holding her fist. Davis was still too freaked to do much else and started running back to wheve he came from, not wanting to face Kari again. TK finally stood up, watching Davis run off, not believing what happened. He turned toward Kari, who let her fist open up again, shaking the pain out of it. "I didn't think his jaw would be that hard..." Kari joked, her fist still hurting. TK took Kari's sore hand lightly and brought it to his lips, kissing her hand gently. Kari blushed at the action.  
  
"You know since you told me you had a date with Davis, nothing seemed to go my way." TK said. "It was like Fate was trying it's best to let Davis have his way. Even just now it was like it's still against me... but knowing you love me as much as I love you, it's all easily been worth it." TK leaned forward and kissed Kari, holding her in his arms. Kari put her arms around TK's neck and returned the kiss right away. Neither wanted the moment to end, but eventually it had to as their kiss broke. "Tai's probably worried sick by now." TK said, realizing it was getting late. "Mind if I walk you home?" Kari smiled at the thought.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Kari held TK's hand tightly as the two started for Kari's home. Just then, TK thought of one last thing.  
  
"Hey, Kari..." TK said. "How about next weekend we go on a real date, without Davis crashing it?" TK hesitated for a second before continuing. "That is, if you don't have anything else planned, that is." TK didn't want to chance another disappointment, but didn't expect one when Kari gently smiled at him.  
  
"Sounds perfect." Kari said, putting her head on TK's shoulder. The new couple left the park, hand in hand as they headed for Kari's home. After everything TK had been through in the past 24 hours, he couldn't imagine anything being more worth it than this. Despite every twist of fate he faced, TK didn't give up or back down, winning in the end and finally having the love he hoped for so much. After so much, nothing could come between the two again.  
  
The End  
  
(Last Note: Sorry again to Davis/Daisuke fans, it'll be the only time I use the usual fanfic version of him. This story was mailly for TK/Kari fans, though, that's why you read this, right? ^_^ I hope you liked it, it's the first stand alone fic I've ever writen. I won't be doing a sequel, but once I have my next big fic finished, I'll probably do a new one.)  



End file.
